


Come Back to Us

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: The Blue Lions have reunited with their professor as Garreg Mach after five long years. Annette checks in with Dimitri late one night.Written for Fluffcember Day 5: "Reunited"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Come Back to Us

The cathedral was almost completely dark when Annette entered late that night. One could almost ignore the large figure looming within, but Annette’s aim wasn’t to ignore-- it was quite the opposite.

The Blue Lions had only just been reunited; miraculously, their dear Professor wasn’t dead, but a certain someone believed _he himself_ was. Dedue was gone, Felix was irate, and her father was busy catching Byleth up with the war she’d been absent from for the past five years.

So Annette thought it was up to her to take a proper step in retrieving her crown prince.

“Hey.” Her voice echoed, bouncing around the large, broken room. Dimitri did not react.

“I’ve gotta tell you something,” Annette said, crossing her arms. Still he ignored her.

The redhead was never one to give up, so she just huffed and walked around into Dimitri’s line of sight. Even in the low light, Annette could see the grime caked through his hair, and his stench was horribly pungent. Dimitri’s one remaining eye was half-lidded, and his breathing was even and soft. Perhaps this counted as sleep for him? But what Annette wanted to tell him was important, so she spoke sharply and without reservations.

“Hey mister,” she said, undeterred from his lack of reaction. “You aren’t fooling me. Not for one moment.”

Dimitri did not respond. 

“We’re all reunited, and while some of us have changed a little, I think we’re mostly the same as we were five years ago.” Annette took a breath, studying Dimitri’s face; his eye was looking at her, but there was no recognition.

“Ingrid’s hair is short now, but she’s as devoted as ever,” Annette continued. “Sylvain’s still a skirt chaser, despite how serious he’s become. And Felix has grown more cold, but I know he still cares about all of us. Even you.”

Silence.

“You aren’t dead, no matter how much you tell us you are. You aren’t alone, or irretrievable.” Annette took a step forward. “You’re just a bit lost inside yourself right now.” She wanted to touch him, caress his cheek, show him the compassion that’s been absent from his life for so long. But touch was dangerous at this time. So she settled with words.

“You’re still my friend, and I’m still yours, you kind, awkward goof.” Annette’s voice cracked near the end, but she kept on. “And you will come back to us, even if it’s just a bit later.” 

The young woman opened her mouth to speak more, but she seemed to be out of words. Dimitri’s eye was closed at this point, the prince no doubt tired of Annette’s rambling. She nodded slightly to herself and started to walk away, almost missing the quiet rasping that barely carried through the cathedral.

“Ever the optimist.”

Annette’s heart leapt, her feet freezing in place for only a moment before continuing on once more. She didn’t want to turn around and ruin the hope in her heart, but she also didn’t bother to stop the tears starting to flow.

He will return. He will come back to them. 


End file.
